Things Are Not As They Seem
by Midnight Scarlet
Summary: Yaoi JouSeto Seto makes a bet with Malik. He has to get a certain 'puppy' to fall in love with him. But what happens when Seto starts developing some real feelings for the blonde...?


Mid-S: Hey everyone! I've decided to start a new story, which I got an idea for while I was listening to a Madonna song on the radio.It has nothing to do with the story what-so-ever. Oo;  
  
YMS: You see, this just proves you're insane.  
  
Mid-S: Mind your own business yami. ¬_¬  
  
Riku: And without further ado, the fanfiction!  
  
Mid-S: That's my line. T_T  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~ I sigh. Here I am, spending another valuable day in this Hell they call 'school'. I can't believe I, Seto Kaiba, must waste my time like this. I'm in Calculus now, listening to Mrs. Nenchi going on and on about something. Well, I'm not exactly listening to her. I mean who would unless they wanted to die of boredom?  
  
Lets see, what will I do when I get home? I finished all my homework two weeks in advance, so maybe I'll work on my new virtual reality system... An annoying voice interrupts my thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! I would appreciate if you paid more attention to my lecture! I know you are smart, but everyone has more to learn..." Does this woman ever stop bothering me? Really.  
  
"Senshi, I don't think it's necessary for you to-" I start. She gasps as if I'd just swore at her or something.  
  
"How dare you use that tone with me Mr. Kaiba?!" What tone? What's her problem? "If you think you know so much that you don't need to be in my class, then maybe you can answer that question on the board for me." She points to the huge black board at the front of the room. The problem is: 1/3 (2x + 3) = 5 + ½ (x + 1) =__  
  
Hm, is that all?  
  
"The answer is 27 senshi." I say, with barely even looking at the question. The whole class is staring at me by now; some (like Yugi) are doing the question in their books to see if I'm correct. Mrs. Nenchi glares at me and turns away.  
  
"Hmph. That's correct." She says it so quietly that if the whole class hadn't been deadly silent, I wouldn't have heard her. The bell rings for lunch and I smirk. The score:  
  
Seto - 1  
  
Nenchi - 0  
  
I love always being right. ((Mid-S: Geez, someone thinks highly of himself. *rolls her eyes*)) As I head out of class, I have to admit...life is so boring. Nothing interests me anymore. There are no challenges. I can do anything I want. I have the money, the power, the brains...but that's the problem. What can I possibly do to make life more interesting?  
  
"Hey babe." I turn to see Yami standing there, grinning like an idiot. Joy.  
  
"What the hell do you want Pharaoh?"  
  
"How's life been treating you? Are you lonely Kaiba-kun?" Saying that, he puts his hand on my shoulder. I glare at him and push his hand off. I'm so not attracted to this guy. Why can't he lay off and be more like Yugi? That kid never tried to get me to sleep with him.  
  
"Look Yami, how many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T LIKE YOU. AT ALL!" He pouts.  
  
"Aw, you don't mean that." Is he dense or what?  
  
"Yes I do. Now fuck off." I turn my back to him and start to walk away. Stupid bastard, why doesn't he get it?  
  
I turn the corner only to run into...Malik. Oh yay. Another person I hate and want dead.  
  
"Ah hello Kaiba. Has Yami screwed you yet, or do you just want me instead?" I roll my eyes. Seriously. Why don't they just give up?  
  
"Malik, I wouldn't fuck you if you where the last person on earth." He smiles.  
  
"Really? Well, I know how much you've been complaining that there's nothing in this world that's a challenge to you so...I'm going to make you a bet." Hm, what does the bastard want?  
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
"I want you to make Jou fall head-over-heels in love with you." I look at him like he's nuts.  
  
"You want me to do WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me. If you can make Katsuya fall in love with you, I'll give you something." I cross my arms.  
  
"And that would be...?" He holds up his Egyptian God Card, Ra.  
  
"So what do you say Kaiba? Make Jounouchi fall in love with you and you've got the card."  
  
"For how long do I have to stay with him?" I ask. This is too easy. Malik must have a trick up his sleeve. He looks thoughtful and stays quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Three months." I stare at him. Three months? With the inu? I look at the card again...it's so tempting...I nod slowly.  
  
"Alright. But one more thing. What if it doesn't work? What if he doesn't fall for me?" I don't think that's possible, but hey, it's Katsuya we're talking about. Malik smiles, bearing a feral grin.  
  
"Then you're gonna have to give me something I want..." saying that, he trails his hand up my arm. This is a dangerous bet...if I lose it, I will be sorry. That is, if I agree to it in the first place.  
  
"Okay Malik. It's a deal." We shake hands on it and then, Malik pulls out a piece of paper. He hands me a pen.  
  
"Just so neither of us decided to back down in the end." My eyes skim the contract. Everything seems to be what we agreed on...  
  
I sign and then hand the pen over to him. He grins and signs it himself.  
  
"Good luck Kaiba," he says, turning away from me. "Because this is one bet I'm sure you'll lose." And he walks away.  
  
As I hear the bell, signaling the end of lunch, I have to wonder...what have I gotten myself into?  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Mid-S: Well, that's the prologue to TANATS. It's short I know, but the chapters themselves will be longer, I promise.  
  
Again, I have nothing against Yami or Malik, so please don't flame me just because they're a little evil in this fic, okies? R&R if you please! Ja ne! 


End file.
